fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Guinivere
, Guinevere |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Female |race =Human |relatives =Hartmut (Ancestor) Desmond (Father) Zephiel (Elder Half-Brother) Hellene (Step-Mother) |game =Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade |firstseen =Chapter 2: The Princess of Bern (The Binding Blade) Chapter 24(E)/26(H): Unfulfilled Heart (The Blazing Blade) |class =Sage (The Binding Blade) |mirage = |voiceby = |defaulttab = first-tab }} Guinivere is a major non-playable ally from Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade and a minor non-playable character from Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. She is the half-sister of Zephiel and the princess of Bern. Profile Fire Emblem: the Blazing Blade Guinevere was the daughter of King Desmond and his mistress, making her the half sister to Zephiel the child from Desmond's wife, Hellene. As a result of Guinevere's mother being the woman Desmond had originally intended to marry and Zephiel's mother being the woman he had been forced to marry, Desmond blatantly favored Guinevere over Zephiel, desiring Guinevere's husband to take the throne of Bern. The feud between Desmond and Hellene grew to the point that Hellene and Zephiel had been moved to a mansion outside the castle's premises, whilst Desmond and Guinevere lived in the castle. Despite this Zephiel tried to visit Desmond and Guinevere as much as he could, Guinevere dearly loved her brother and didn't understand her father's hostility to his son. On one occasion when Zephiel visited his father and Guinevere under the pretense that the latter was sick(a lie from Desmond), a healthy Guinevere was gifted a fox cub by her brother. Despite Zephiel's attempt to connect to his father, Desmond was enraged to see the two siblings and thought Zephiel was trying to steal Guinevere from him. Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade As her brother grew, so did his popularity among Bern, Desmond came to feel Guinevere's chances of ascending to be Bern's ruler were being threatened. This led to Desmond setting a trap for Zephiel, pretending to accept his son, Desmond offered him a cup of poisoned wine. Faking his death and funeral, Zephiel killed his father. While Guinevere's young age meant she didn't comprehend the full situation, she noticed her brother was never the same afterwards. In the face of her brother's actions, Guinevere went to Roy for help when she saw that Zephiel had gone too far. Unlike her older brother, she does not want a war to happen, and she still remembers how well they got along as children, before King Desmond attempted to kill Zephiel. Together with her lady-in-waiting, the cleric Elen, Princess Guinivere joins Roy early in the game in an effort to stop Zephiel. Eventually, she becomes the queen of Bern after Zephiel's defeat, despite the protests of some aristocrats. Guinivere is usable on the trial maps of Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade once the player has completed the game nine times, and one of them in hard mode. In-Game Recruitment *Usable in trial maps after beating the game nine times,one of them in hard mode. Base Stats Growth Rates |60% |20% |30% |35% |25% |15% |5% |} Overall Guinivere's HP is very low for a Level 20 unit of any kind, but this flaw can be forgiven by her very high Defense and Resistance, as well as the ability to use Light magic, something other Sages cannot do in this game. When facing Berserkers with Devil Axes, she can take one hit, as long as it is not a critical. If there are any Angelic Robes left that can make her HP higher, the best way to go about it is to enter the secret shop in Chapter 21 and buy some from there and save them. Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Guinivere is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Etymology Guinevere was the name of the Queen of Camelot; the wife to King Arthur who was torn between her love for him and Lancelot. Trivia *Guinivere was named "Guinevere" in the English version of Super Smash Bros. Melee. *Guinivere and Eleanora are the only Sages/Bishops that can wield both Anima magic and Light magic in The Binding Blade/''The Blazing Blade'' respectively. *She was also mentioned in Super Smash Bros. Melee in Roy's Trophy Profile where her name was the same as the Japanese version as Guin'e'''vere, but it was later changed to Guin'i'vere in the English version of ''The Blazing Blade. *According to a Japanese gaming news website, Guinivere landed 66th place out of 80 in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. Gallery Sachiko Wada Guinivere.jpg|Guinivere as a Sage by Sachiko Wada. File:B09-067HN.png|Guinivere as a Sage in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Guinevere.gif|Guinivere as she appears in The Binding Blade. File:Guinevere Child.gif|Guinivere as she appears in The Blazing Blade. File:Guinevere sage magic.gif|Guinivere in battle in The Binding Blade. File:GuinevereManga.jpg|Guinivere's appearance in Hasha no Tsurugi. Zephiel winters crown pop03.png Zephiel winters crown pop04.png Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade characters Category:Allies Category:Bonus characters Category:Fire Emblem: Hasha no Tsurugi characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Female Characters